despues de tanta espera
by adgk
Summary: ella decidió hacerse fuerte, sin importar dejar todo atrás, solo el sabia que pasaba pero la apoyaba a distancia. sabia que algún día iba a regresar, confiaba en ella y ella no sabia que confiaba en el. cuando se dio cuenta ya fue tarde
1. La huida

**N/A: hola gente hermosa, buenos les dejo mi primer cuento es un itasaku. espero que les gusten! disfruten**

Había pasa más de uno años desde la última vez que la vieron. Justo cuando ella decidió ir a emprender su viaje para hacerse más fuerte, ese día en que se fue sin que nadie lo supiera, dejando solo una carta. Ese día fe el día que ellos dos regresaron.

Pasaron meses hasta que ella se entero que todo volvía a la normalidad en su aldea, sabiendo que la guerra termino y que aquellos dos hermanos regresaron al lugar que pertenecían. Hace varios años atrás ella intento hacer que eso ocurriera pero era débil no podía enfrentarse en esa guerra iba a ser una molestia para ello. Por eso se fue, pero cuando se entero que la razón por la cual decidió volverse fuerte ya estaba en la aldea, pensó en volver. Pero para que si ella seguía siendo débil, tenía que ser siempre protegida por alguien. Para una ninja eso era lo peor que le podía ocurrir. Así que decidió hacerse fuerte, solo para demostrar que ella podía hacerlo sola.

En la aldea en aquel día en que ella se fue y ellos regresaron, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia solo unos días después cuando su mejor amigo la busco para reunirse y celebrar el regreso de aquellos dos individuos, pero cuando su mejor amigo hiperactivo encontró esa carta se desespero simplemente se fue corriendo a su búsqueda y en un momento cuando estaba por cruzar las grandes puerta de la aldea le detuvieron y el solo empujo a los guardias y les entrego la carta diciéndoles que le den a la Hokage.

En aquel momento que le intentaron detener hicieron lo suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención especial de un grupo que por suerte era aquellos que compartieron grandes aventuras con ellos. Apenas vieron lo ocurrido y s fueron a alcanzar a aquel rubio amigo para preguntarles que hacían.

-Naruto espera- grito fuertemente Ino

En ese momento el paro y miro atrás. Vio a Ino, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, a su ex sensei Kakashi, a su mejor amigo que tan solo a poco días volvió a la aldea Sasuke junto con su hermano Itachi, el cual se encortaba atrás de aquel grupo

-Naruto que ocurre porque estas así- pregunto Kiba

-Sakura ella se ha ido de la aldea, no sé cuándo pero tengo que encontrarla- dijo muy desesperado Naruto

-Naruto estás seguro de lo que dices?-pregunto Kakashi-la has buscado en el hospital, hay días que se pasa encerrada ahí haciendo investigaciones-

-SI LES DIGO QUE SE HA IDO LA HE BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTE Y NCONTRE SU CARTA QUE LO DECIA, no puedo perder más tiempo cada vez esta mas lejos- dijo histérico Naruto

-Naruto sabes bien que primero hay que ir con la Hokage a visarla ella sabrá mejor que pasa- dijo Neji

-No Neji, no sé qué pasa acabo de recibir la carta, pero formare grupos de búsquedas- todos miraron sorprendido atrás ahí se entraba las Hokage.

-oba-chann no hay tiempo que perder- dijo desesperado Naruto. Recibiendo un gran golpe de la Hokage.

-Naruto tendrá que ser paciente, por lo que investigue Sakura no ha aparecido en el hospital has 5 días por lo que ahora debe de estar muy lejos hay que formar grupos para encontrarla, conociéndola se habrá ido lo mas lejos posible para que no la encontremos- dio la Hokage

-pero, pero… pero oba-chaann…-dijo Naruto. Sin poder continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la Hokage.

- bueno reunámonos en mi despacho para ver cómo hacemos los grupos.-demando la Hokage

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde la búsqueda comenzó. Sakura se encontraba en una de las aldeas más antiguas y ciertamente más lejanas que cualquier otra aldea. Paso los primeros días en una casa de unos pecadores, ya que para cualquier persona para legar a aquella aldea tenía que pasar por miles de dificultades, tantas y tan difícil que casi la mataron. Pero gracias a una pareja de pescadores ella pudo seguir viviendo, ya que le curaron las heridas y le dieron un lugar para dormir y comida.

Ella aun se sentía mal debido que aun era débil ella sabía que aquellas dificultades no sería nada para Naruto o Sasuke, pero ella no lo iba poder conseguir si no fuera con ayuda de aquellos dos ancianitos. Pero en el momento en que decidió continuar su camino, escucho aquellas voces familiares. Y rápidamente se escondió.

-disculpe señora no ha visto a esta chica- pregunto Kiba mostrándole la foto de Sakura a la viejita que cuido de ella

-jovencito, te podría preguntar por qué la buscas, acaso es una criminal o algo- pregunto la viejita, ella sabía que Sakura había pasado por muchas cosas y le pidió a ella y a su espeso que nunca diga el paradero de ella, pero en ese momento aquella viejita dudo y se trataba de una criminal y ella la estaba ocultando. Tenía que saberlo

-no señora, es una amiga que se ha perdido- dijo Neji

-a ya veo, pero lo siento jovencitos pero no he podido verla en ningún lado, pero si la veo les aviso- dijo dulcemente la viejita

-oba-chan gracia- pensó Sakura.

En un momento Sakura miro a aquel grupo que venía a buscarle, fácilmente pudo saber quien eran dos de ellos, pero el tercero le costó un poco reconocerle ya que fue la tercera vez que ella le vio y se sorprendió tanto de saber que se trata de Itachi Uchiha. Pero no entendía que hacia el ahí. En un momento de descuido piso una pequeña rama haciendo un ruido poco audible. Pero itachi lo escucho. Ahí ella decidió correr dentro del bosque para perder rastro.

Itachi salió en búsqueda de donde provenía el ruido, pero Neji le detuvo, le dijo que la viejita les invitaba a comer y lo necesitaban, ya que sus provisiones habían terminado hace dos días atrás. El solo dijo que quería ver algo y enseguida iba a regresar.

Sakura había avanzado unos 6 kilómetros más desde su última posición. Se sentó sobre las raíces de un árbol para recuperar un poco de asiento, en un momento escucho un rio, así que decidió buscarlo, ya que lo único que le faltaba de sus provisiones era agua y no le haría mal darse un baño.

Se sentó a orillas del rio y acerco al agua para coger un poco de ella, cuando estaba por llenar su cantimplora escucho una voz la cual hizo que se asustara.

-has llegado muy lejos Sakura-san- dijo una voz que se escondía entre los arboles

-al fin me han encontrado Itachi-san-dijo con voz de calma Sakura

-digamos que no fue muy difícil, ya que esta aldea se conoce muy bien por tener técnicas ocultas y poderosas, y más para alguien que desea ser fuerte este sitio es el más adecuado. Por qué crees que la Hokage nos mando a los mejores para que te buscáramos acá?-dijo sentados en la rama de aquel árbol

-la Hokage te manda, entonces es cierto que ustedes dos regresaron a Konoha. Y que harás ahora que me has encontrado- dijo Sakura acercándose al árbol donde él estaba, sabía que sería en vano pelear con él o huir. El era más fuerte más rápido que ella

-yo? Nada realmente. No pienso llevarte otra vez a la aldea por que por más que lo haga sé que no podrás aguantar ahí, sin poder realizar lo que tanto querías, serias como un pájaro enjaulado- dijo dando un salto quedando enfrente de ella

-entonces para que me has seguido hasta aquí? –pregunto con curiosidad Sakura. No se había dado cuenta pero en ese momento hubo algo dentro de los dos que le decía que podían confiar mutuamente

-no sé, pero si quieres te puedo dar algunos concejos de esta ciudad, gran parte de mi vida estuve aquí buscando secretos-dijo acercándose a la orilla

Sakura simplemente miraba su comportamiento, ya no sentía una amenaza de aquel hombre.

-no sé porque me resulta tan raro hablar con un Uchiha además que siempre tuvieron la popularidad de ser unas personas bastante callada y frías- dijo Sakura sentándose en el borde de la horilla

-te sorprenderás que nos siempre somos así, ahora que no hay una guerra y que no hay presencia de algún enemigo digamos que no hay motivo para ser cutre-dijo sentándose también en la horilla

-jajajaja itachi-san nunca pensé que dirías algo así- dijo Sakura mirando cómo iba oscureciendo

-mhn- dijo itachi con un poco de simpatía

-ese vocabulario me parece mas adecuado para un Uchiha-dijo Sakura apoyándose sobre sus rodillas dobladas

-bueno quieres que te de algunos consejos o no? Porque puedo irme sé que hay comida esperándome en la casa de aquella vieja donde pasaste los 3 últimos días ahí- dijo itachi

-espera como sabes que estuve ahí?- pregunto desconfiada Sakura

-todo el lugar emandaba tu chakra, dejas mucho rastro de ella por dónde vas por qué crees que nos fuimos directo a aquel lugar?-dijo sin animo itachi

-ahh…-dijo pensativamente Sakura- de acuerdo que era lo que me ibas a aconsejar?

-mhn….-

Y así pasaron las horas hablando sobre cómo era la aldea como buscar y encontrar lo que ella buscaba. Ya había oscurecido y ambos sabían que se tenía que separar porque era cuestión de tiempo que los otros dos decidieran salir en búsqueda de Itachi.

-itachi una pregunta más antes de irte- dijo con cara de entusiasmo Sakura

-que cosa?- pregunto itachi

-bueno… porque has decidido ayudarme de esta manera?-pregunto mirándole por primera vez a la cara

-bueno, se que has sufrido mucho y gran parte fue por mi culpa y la culpa que de lo que ha intentado de hacer mi clan-dijo Itachi mirando la cara de sorprendida de Sakura

-pero si no fuera por vos el clan Uchiha habría tomado el control de Konoha, no es tu culpa que yo haya estado enamorada de Sasuke y que él solo quiera venganza, tu solo hiciste lo que debías- dijo Sakura

-entonces ya no estás enamorada de Sasuke? Pensé que aun lo estabas por eso saliste a volverte más fuerte, para que demostrarle tu fuerza y que tal vez se enamore de ti-dijo itachi interesado

-jajajajaja-se rio con fuerza Sakura- tal vez eso lo hubiese hecho años atrás, pero ahora estoy haciendo esto por mí, para demostrarme que puedo llegar a mas. Gracias itachi.

-tienes que irte siento como se van acercando aquellos dos, a unos kilometro al este hay una cueva de será ideal para que pases ahí la noche- dijo itachi mirando hacia el bosque

-hai, arigatou itachi-san-dijo Sakura preparándose para correr

-hey Sakura, llámame solo itachi-dijo itachi viendo como ella le sonreía al correr.


	2. El cambio

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que aquel grupo de 3 integrantes se habían marchado de nuevo a Konoha. Sakura e Itachi Uchiha se vieron una vez más en aquel tiempo, pero simplemente fue una pasada ya que ella estaba escondida y él le detecto y lo único que había hecho era dejar una flor rosa enfrente de ella y después continuar su camino.

Al llegar a Konoha la Hokage les estaba esperando en su despecho, esperando buenas noticias. Cuando Kiba hablo y le conto que no habían encontrado rastros de ella, la Hokage de entristeció y miro a aquellos tres individuos.

-De acuerdo chico, muchas gracias- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos-ya pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron excepto Itachi Uchiha el cual se quedo mirando por la ventana.

-que tal se encuentra ella?-pregunto Tsunade a Itachi.

-muy decidida, sabias bien que no ibas a lograr que cambie de opinión. Se hará muy fuerte ahí-dijo Itachi aun mirando traz de la ventana

-sabia que le ibas a encontrar, pero no me imaginaba que iban a charlar, recibí tu carta aquel mismo día. Sé que ni siquiera intentaste traerle de vuelta, des obsediste mis indicaciones, pero aun así lo entiendo-dijo la Hokage mirando a Itachi

-si quieres puedo ir cad meses para ver como esta-lo dijo sentado en la ventana mirando a la Hokage

-aun te sientes culpable de eso, no?, sabes bien que ella o el no tienen ningún rencor contra ti, bueno puede que el aun este confuso toda si vida te vio como un asesino pero ahora era distinto, simplemente tiene que volver a convivir contigo para adecuarse-dijo todo eso mirando los papeles que tenia en su mesa

-creo que aun muy apresurado para convivir con el, creo que será mejor empiense a ver un lugar donde quedarme. Y tengo que comprar muchas cosas, tsunade mi familia tenia una gran cantidad de plata y se que todo eso estaba a mi nombre ya que lo herede todo cuando cumpli mayoría fue el regla del jefe del clan-dijo pensativo itachi

-si tu padre había dejado una caja fuerte en el banco de Konoha, que piensas hacer con esa plata?-pregunto la Hokage

-reconstruir el barrio Uchiha-dijo itachi acercándose a la puerta para irse

-Itachi cada dos meses te irás a buscarle a Sakura y traerás información de ella-dijo la Hokage cuando itachi paro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo

-hai-dijo itachi cerrando la puerta.

Apenas salió y se quedo ahí parado, pensando que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora, no sabía si podía regresar el barrio Uchiha, no quería comenzar mal con Sasuke. Simplemente suspiro y se puso a vagabundear por las calles de Konoha, camino mirando todo a su alrededor. Hasta que escucho gritos y mucho ruido. Se acerco al lugar que provenía el ruido y vio a su hermano junto con sus amigos y frente a ellos un grupo de 20 personas más, algunos eran ninjas y otros parecían aldeanos. Pudo notar que Sasuke estaba pasado de copas y apenas podía estar parado. Se acerco a su hermano para ver que le pasaba y antes de llegar entendió que pasaba. Los gritos eran contra él, unos tíos estaban acusando a Sasuke por el hecho de que Sakura se haya ido de la aldea.

-tu Uchiha que te crees para volver, por tu culpa la mejor ninja medica se ha ido era mejor que nunca hayas vuelto, nadie te quiere acá-dijo con asco el cabecera de aquel grupo que venía a protestar contra Sasuke

-mhn…-dijo Sasuke tomando otro baso de sake

-maldito mocoso- ahí fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda aquel joven tiro una botella directo a la cabeza de Sasuke. El ni siquiera estaba pendiente de lo que le rodeaba estaba tan borracho que lo único que quería era otro baso de sake

Dio justo en su cabeza, Naruto se levanto enseguida a ver como estaba Sasuke

-maldito Naruto acaso no eras el mejor amigo de Sakura por que apoyas a ese bastardo- grito otro integrando del grupo de le los agresores

-ella no se fue por Sasuke, ella ni siquiera sabía que él había vuelto- dijo Naruto con tristeza

-y a mí que me importa ese infeliz hizo sufrir a Sakura-chan- dijo un hombre bastante bajo y sus amigos le apoyaron

De la nada salió otra botella otra vez apuntando a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero esta vez fue detenida por Itachi. En el momento que los otros aldeanos lo vieron empezaron a cuchichear sobre que él asesino ya vino que era mejor irse antes que ellos terminaran mal. Y así como Itachi llego los demás se fueron.

Itachi miro a Sasuke y este le miraba a él con su cara ensangrentada. Itachi suspiro y se acerco a Sasuke.

-estas sangrando mucho Sasuke-dijo serio Itachi

-mhn- dijo Sasuke

-ella tenía razón no somos un buen ejemplo de parlanchines-susurro itachi.-vamos te llevo a casa y ahí te voy a curar tus cortes, por suerte no son profundos-y volvió a suspirar Itachi

-mhn…-

-vamos- paso el brazo de Sasuke por su cuello y le ayudo a levantarse.

Y así se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la casa principal del barrio Uchiha. Con esfuerzo para no zarandear a Sasuke intento abrir la puerta, pero no podía. Miro a Sasuke y él le paso torpemente las llaves. Al entrar vio que todo está limpio como si fuera que nunca quedo abandonado.

-Naruto me conto que ella venia cada semana a limpiar a quitar polvo y venia dos veces a la semana a regar las plantas, ella siempre me estuvo esperando- dijo con dificultad Sasuke

Sentó a Sasuke en una silla y se fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para lavar las heridas ya que dudaba encontrar un botiquín, pero estaba equivocado el llegar a la cocina vio sobre la mesada un pequeño botiquín, así que se acerco a él y lo miro tenía un pequeño papel enganchado a el que decía "propiedad de Sakura haruno si encuentra esto por favor devolver", con una carita feliz en un rincón, suspiro y lo agarro, se acerco a Sasuke tomo una gasa y lo mojo con alcohol fue despacito limpiando las heridas de Sasuke, el simplemente se quedaba quieto, hasta que itachi vio un pequeño vidrio incrustado así que con cuidado lo quito y vio como Sasuke reacciono ante el dolor.

-no te preocupes hermanito ya casi termine, te vendo y ya está-dijo con seriedad itachi

-gracias-dijo cortantemente Sasuke

Lo vendo y se fue a prepararle un vaso con agua para ayudarle a pasar la borrachera. Sasuke lo tomo toda e intento levantarse pero enseguida se mareo, itachi le ayudo a llegar a su habitación, lo res costo y lo tapo, enseguida Sasuke se quedo dormido y ahí itachi aprovecho ver a su alrededor, todos estaba limpio y ordenado hasta había libros nuevos que por lo visto ella los compro.

-aun está enamorada el-susurro itachi

-Sakura-dijo en sueño Sasuke

-por lo visto el también, tal vez tardo un poco en darse cuenta, espero que no sea tarde para ellos-dijo mirando a Sasuke dormir

Salió de la habitación de Sasuke y se adentro a la suya, vio algo raro eran varios cuadernos sobre su escritorio. Ella había hecho todo una investigación del clan Uchiha, ella sabía todo, ahí fue cuando itachi se dio cuenta, ella nunca le tuvo miedo ella lo sabía, itachi siguió ojeando las paginas leyendo cosas que apenas sabia el sobre los secretos de los Uchiha. En la última hoja del 3 cuaderno tenia escrito algo que no tenía que ver con la investigación, era algo personal.

"_aun no me puedo imaginar todo lo que tuve que pasar Itachi tener que enfrentarse a su familia para intentar salvar la aldea, dejo solo a Sasuke sin poder explicarle, y el sabía bien que Sasuke nunca iba a entender que pasaba era muy pequeño cuando eso. Espero que algún día regresen es por eso limpio su casa para que el día que los dos regresen puedan sentirse otra vez en casa, ojala pueda lograrlo"_

A partir de ese momento Itachi entendió que no todos buscan algo de alguien simplemente son ellos mismos. Agradeció a Sakura en su mente, y decidió acostarse. Lo que no sabía es que desde ese día todo cambio, su relación con su pequeño hermano, el pensar de los demás, la Hokage le mandaba a misiones no tan largas para asegurarse que cada dos meses el vaya a ver a Sakura.

Lo que nadie sabía es que cada dos meses algo nuevo crecía entre Sakura e itachi, de apoco se volvieron amigos cada vez que se iba itachi le tomaba a prueba para ver cuánto había mejorado. Pero nunca le dijo sobre los cuadernos que encontró. Nunca hablaron de eso. Simplemente entrenaban y a veces hablaban de técnicas o simplemente se sentaban a ver el horizonte callados y distraídos, sin sentir la amenaza que estaba a su alrededor.

Una amenaza que nunca hubieran deseado que existiera.


	3. Akuma

N/A: GENTE HERMOSA! HOLA! PRIMERO QUERÍA DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS PARA DARLE UN INTRO A LO QUE VIENE, SINCERAMENTE ESTE FIC ES MAS ACCIÓN QUE ROMANCE. ESPERO QUE ESTE A NIVEL. TAMBIÉN QUERÍA APROVECHAR PARA AGRADECER_** GIZETLEO**_ POR SU REVIEW, MI PRIMER REVEIW QUE EMOCIÓN! JAJAJA

ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Sakura se había ido de la aldea. Ella había encontrado a un viejo ermitaño que a pesar de ser una persona muy cerrada y reservada, Sakura le había demostrado que valía le pena enseñarle. Aquel ermitaño había estudiado las técnicas más prohibidas en relación de la medicina , llevando con ella una maldición que por ella tenía que aislarse de todo el mundo. Pero al pasar los años aquella maldición se desato y había matado a una cantidad de personas y a pesar de saber todas las técnicas médicas no pudo siquiera salvar a uno.

-_Mumei-sensei, cuénteme que era esa técnica que mato a todos los aldeanos de la colina Hiru_-pregunto Sakura mientras comía unas naranjas

-_llevas años acá y es la primera vez que me lo preguntas, acaso sabes que por mi culpa todas aquellas personas habían muerto?-_pregunto el ermitaño

-_si lo sé sensei, los hombres de la aldea Muji siempre que me ven, cierran las puertas. Hasta que una señora se acerco a mí y me conto lo que ellos habían escuchado de esa maldición y todos los aldeanos por ser su alumna creen que llevo conmigo la maldición_-dijo Sakura terminando de comer la mitad de su naranja

-_Bueno te contare una historia. Se dice que hace miles de años atrás cuando los demonios rondaban por la tierra creando destrucción y odio. Existió un hombre llamado Pawafuru que fue sellando a los demonios más peligrosos en lugares secretos así fue como el creando sus propio ejército de hombre valientes y poderosos. Un día decidieron enfrentarse al demonio más poderosos que conocían "Akuma" era el demonio mas engañoso que podía existir, ya que se podía transformar en la cosa que mas anhela uno. Cuando comenzó la batalla la mitad de sus hombres murieron y los que quedaban quedaron muy heridos, y ahí fue cuando "Akuma" decidió aprovecharse y cada hombre que le miraba en vez de ver el demonio al que enfrentaban, veían a aquello que mas deseaban. Entonces todos esos hombres empezaron a pelear entre ellos mismos para conseguir su deseo. Pawafuru sabía que algo andaba mal, vio a sus hombres matando mutuamente sin poder hacer nada. Se desespero corrió para intentar matar a Akuma pero ni siquiera pudo dar 5 pasos y su propio hermano le había clavado su gran espada en la pierna. El miro a su alrededor y supo que todo había terminado. Vio a su hermano y a su hijo peleando entre ellos viendo como se mataban. Simplemente lloro y cada vez se desangraba mas `pero llego a ver como todos sus hombre murieron y solo quedo el debilitado sin poder moverse y Akuma. En un momento Pawafuru escucho una voz que le decía "no te rindas, aun puedes hacer algo más. Simplemente mira a tu alrededor y me encontraras". Pawafuru desesperado miro por todos lados y no veía nada, pensó que se había vuelto loco. Cuando miro otra vez a Akuma vio que este estaba gritando de dolor, y miro atrás de Akuma y vio como un lobo plateado de ojos azules y de dientes negros le estaba atacando a Akuma. Y Pawafuru vio que es lobo le volvía a hablar "Pawafuru escucha, tú no eres un hombre normal tu linaje familiar siempre tuvo algo especial y tú lo sabes. Por algo puedes derrotar estos demonios, tienes que usar la técnica prohibida solo tú puedes hacerlo". En aquel momento Pawafuru entendió que debía de hacer y también sintió como su cuerpo curaba las grandes heridas que tenia y vio que es gran poder provenía de aquel lobo.-_

_-Pawafuru_**…**-dijo despacio Sakura- _ese nombre… ese hombre no era el héroe que había combatido al peor demonio de la historia encerrándolo en su propio cuerpo?-_

-_exacto Sakura. Pero su historia no termina ahí después de que sus heridas sanaran él había hecho el conjuro de "cuerpo y alma uno solo" y así fue como consiguió encerrar a Akuma. Pero debido al conjuro el Akuma podía utilizar el cuerpo de Pawafuru solo que no tenia más sus poderes. Un día después de que haya pasado años desde que Pawafuru encerrara el demonio en su cuerpo y que haya huido de todo aquel que le rodeaba cayó enfermo. Y él sabía que si moría el demonio iba a volver a quedar libre, fue a una aldea paro a penas llego a las puertas se desmayo y cuando cobro fuerzas vio a una mujer atendiéndolo. Aquella mujer se llamaba Megami y fue ella quien lo cuido por 3 meses. Como era con la única persona que Pawafuru se comunicaba se fue enamorando. Un día cayo muy enfermo y Megami ya no sabía más que hacer simplemente oraba para que se recupere y en un momento Pawafuru volvió a escuchar esa voz que le ayudo a atrapar a Akuma, le decía "Pawafuru amigo, nunca te abandone simplemente dejaste de verme. Solo tienes una opción para evitar que Akuma sea liberado, pide a Megami el pergamino con la técnica mas peligrosa que pueda conseguir" y así fue como Pawafuru le pidió a Megami, cuando ella se fue a buscar aquel pergamino Pawafuru estaba al borde de la muerte, cuando ella llego vio que Pawafuru no estaba más cociente, ella sabía sobre Akuma y no sabía qué hacer llego tarde. Pero cuando se estaba por rendir vio una luz plateada enfrente suyo y escucho "Megami soy Okami yo fui quien te ha pedido ese pergamino. Tienes que usarlo, tienes que usarlo para que Akuma no escape".-_

-_sensei, esa Megami… Megami Mochizuki no será la primera kunoichi que existió, que nadie supo como aprendió las artes ninjas que fue una mujeres más poderosas que más de 100 hombre juntos?_-pregunto sorprendida Sakura

-_ella misma, pero ella aprendió las artes ninjas gracias a Okami, según se dice él nunca se separo de ella y que por eso ella era tan poderosa_-dijo Mumei

-_y que paso con Akuma?_- pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-_después de que Megami leyera los pergaminos vio como hacer para sellar a Akuma. Aprovecho es pergamino prohibido y lo sello ahí y lo escondió junto al cadáver de Pawafuru.-_

-_Mumei-sensei no entiendo que tiene que ver esta historia con la muerte de la aldea que se encuentra en la colina Hiru_-.

-_Sakura, aquello no fue una maldición, Akuma apenas de ser sellado en aquel pergamino fue recuperando de apoco su poder. He encontrado la tumba de Pawafuru pero lo que vi ahí no era un pergamino de técnicas prohibidas, sin no un pergamino con las mejores técnicas medicas que pudieran existir, pero al terminar de leerla rompí el sello de Akuma. Fue Akuma quien mato a todos ellos, fue él quien me conto lo que había pasado en aquel entonces y fue él quien me engaño.-_

-_sensei-_dijo tristemente Sakura.

-_Sakura no estás entendiendo que pasa ahora, significa que Akuma está libre que está en algún lugar de este mundo recuperando fuerzas para volver a atacar_-dijo con cara de desesperado Mumei.

_-Kami-sama no…-_ dijo Sakura preocupada por lo que le había dicho-sensei que debemos hacer

-_Sakura, lamentablemente yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, pero hay una razón por la cual yo acepte ser tu sensei. Tú tienes un gran don y tal vez puedas acabar con él, puedes llegar a ser tan fuerte o mas comparado a Megami_-dijo levantándose con dificultad-desde hoy Sakura todo tu mundo va a cambiar.

- _hai! Mumei-sensei_-dijo seria Sakura.

Tras la historia que el ermitaño Sakura manda a Itachi una carta contándole todo, puede que sea raro pero ya habían pasado 3 años desde que se fue de la aldea y como siempre el volvía cada 2 meses a visitarla. Pero debido a las circunstancia ahora simplemente se tenía que preparar para volverse más fuerte por eso le pidió a Itachi que venga a visitarla cada 8 meses.

Y así paso el tiempo otros 3 años, Sakura se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, más inteligente, más vivaz. Pero cuando cumplieron los 8 meses desde la última vez que se vieron Itachi y Sakura. Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Sakura ya no tenía más esencia de alguna joven inocente. Su cabello había crecido tanto que llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, había ganado bastante musculatura así dándole más esencia de mujer con unas curvas bien formadas, usaba una vestimenta simple para entrenar pero debido a su molde le quedaba muy bien. Pero no solo ella había cambiado si no el aire que rodeaba a la aldea Konoha, es por eso que itachi fue mandado por la Hokage para traer de vuelta a Sakura.

Sakura estaba en aquel lugar donde cada 8 meses esperaba a itachi esta vez todo se veía distinto.

-_veo que el rio esta fluyendo rápidamente_- se escucho una voz detrás de Sakura.

-_según Mumei-sensei va a haber inundaciones_-dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar al rio y sin saludar a itachi.

-_vaya veo que ya ni te dignas en siquiera mirarme_-dijo itachi acercándose a su costado para mirarla a la cara.

-_Mumei-sensei murió itachi, ayer a la noche dijo sus últimas palabras, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo._-su voz se escuchaba con tristeza.

Cuando itachi se acerco a ella le agarro de los hombros para que ella le mirara a la cara, la vio llorando. No supo qué hacer, tan solo abrazarla.

-_que te dijo, cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?_-pregunto aun abrazándola.

-_que debo encontrarle y pedirle ayuda, para derrotar a Akuma, ya van dos aldeas en este año que fueron destrozadas por Akuma… Itachi_-dijo lo ultimo abrazándose cada vez más a él.

-_a quien tienes que encontrar?_- le pregunto separándola de su pecho para mirarla a la cara.

-_a Okami, al lobo que acompaño a Megami, según investigue solo aparece enfrente de las personas de buen corazón y desesperadas, solo se llego a ver 3 veces a 3 personas distintas, las dos primeras fueron Pawafuru y Megami. La tercera fue a un hombre que había perdido a su mujer y que según el libro que leí el estaba siendo atacado por un monstruo y que cuando intento de huir su hijo de apenas 3 años se cruzo enfrente de el, ahí fue cuando apareció Okami, aquel hombre le pidió a Okami que llevara lejos a su hijo mientras que él le distraía a aquel monstruo.-_

-_tranquila Sakura_- dijo mirándole a sus ojos acuosos de tanto llorar.

-_Itachi… gracias_- acto seguido le abrazo y se quedaron mirando como caía el atardecer.

-_Sakura, la Hokage me ha pedido que te lleve de vuelta a Konoha, parece que la próxima aldea que será atacada por Akuma va a ser Konoha_.-dijo sin despegarse de ella.

-_itachi primero debo de encontrar a Okami, después volveré_. -Sakura agarro fuertemente la remera de itachi ella no quería separarse de él. Se sentía segura, hace unos años atrás empezó a sentir aquellos sentimientos pero por primera vez se quedaron tanto tiempo juntos.

-_Sakura…-_dijo como susurro, ella le miro para saber que pasaba-_Sakura… yo… bueno a mi me gustaría acompañarte, ya no le tienes a Mumei, me gustaría estar a tu lado ayudante en lo que se pueda._-

-_Itachi.. Pero y la Hokage?_-pregunto con mucha ilusión

-_le avisare, no creo que Tsunade se queje al acompañar a su alumna favorita por más que ella aun no la ha visto_-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_déjame escribirle, creo que se alegrara. Pero ahora que hacemos donde vamos?, no sé qué hacer..-_dijo con angustia, pero en el momento en que miro a itachi a los ojos supo que no tenía que preocuparse de nada-_gracias itachi-kun_.

-_desde cuando soy itachi-kun, Sakura-chan_.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, una que Sakura podía jurar que nunca se imagino ver, pero era tan hermosa que le cautivo.

Desde aquel momento Sakura e itachi se unieron para ir a la búsqueda de Okami, Sakura comenzó por la vieja biblioteca de la aldea, mientras que itachi iba leyendo todo artículo relacionados con lobos misteriosos.

-_agrrr… estoy cansada y aun no hemos encontrado nada Itachi-kun_-dijo Sakura sentándose en una de las mesas cerca de itachi.

-_Sakura-chan mira!-_itachi mostro un artículo sobre animales mitológicos.

"_**Urufu fukō**_

_Lobo de las desgracias, es un lobo el cual se a avistado en sucesos caóticos y por ello se le asocia con ese nombre. _

_Su origen se cree que proviene de las esperanza de aquellos que perdieron lo más importante y que aun así desean pelear para acabar con aquello que pueda matar a más personas. Hay algunos libros antiguos que afirman que el es un demonio que decidió servir a los humanos que han perdido algo._

_Tiene un pelaje blanco llegando a parecer un color plateado, ojos cambiantes (según los antiguos ninjas decían que sus ojos cambian de color, que dependía del determina miento de aquel quien invocaba) y unos colmillos negros, que cuando muerde no deja ninguna marca de mordida pero si un veneno tan poderoso que uno no se da cuenta que esta envenenado hasta que su corazón deja de latir, nunca nadie pudo sobrevivir a esta mordida. Primero porque no deja marca y segundo por que cuando es mordido depende de la persona para que le haga efecto podían llegar a pasar años, se dice que el detonante de este veneno son los anti-valores, como el odio, la venganza… _

_Su invocación nunca fue especificada por los antiguos, pero todas sus apariciones tuvieron que ver con alguna muerte importante para aquella persona que le invoca y también una gran amenaza para el mundo."_

-_oh por dios Sakura, esto es un gran paso_-

-_Itachi… a que se refiere con que se aparece enfrente de aquellos que perdieron lo más importante?-_miro a Itachi, si era cierto eso, para poder vencer a Akuma ella tenía que perder a ese alguien importante.-_No! No te puedo perder Itachi!-_ lo dijo con gran dolor.

-_Sakura… eso son libros viejos y no creo que sean precisos_- dijo acercándose a ella- _Sakura..-_la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía- _Nunca me iré lejos de ti.._

_-Itachi… regresemos a Konoha- _le dijo mirando sus ojos, había algo que no le dejaba en paz a ella, después de leer ese artículo… había algo que no estaba claro y sabia que algo iba a pasar.


End file.
